


There was a Reason

by Teh_Poet



Series: TehKita's Kinklets [4]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Medical Play, kink positive sherlockians, subtle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-23
Updated: 2015-09-23
Packaged: 2018-04-23 01:43:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4858406
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Teh_Poet/pseuds/Teh_Poet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>There's a reason Molly isn't a GP...<br/>--<br/>The next in kitabrie's new kink celebration series! This month's kink: Medical Play ^o^/</p>
            </blockquote>





	There was a Reason

There was a reason Molly wasn’t a GP.

It had nothing to do with money, or runny noses, or children and their over-protective mothers…

_Two fingers, test the tightness- No give, good…_

There was a reason she worked with the dead, and not the living.

It had nothing to do with serving a greater good, saving lives and catching bad guys…

_Skin stretched tight, cool metal quickly warming…_

There was a reason she worked alone, and moved fast to do what people asked.

It had nothing to do with being socially inept, shy and submissive.

_Hallway quiet, dark- no one around to overhear…_

“You alright there, love? Not too uncomfortable, I hope?”

_A mild hum, a bit sluggish- head drops to one side._

Molly smiles at the body on the table, lights bright and chasing away the shadows- no room to be ashamed, no need to hide.

“I’m going to get started now. You be sure to tell me if it hurts.”

 _No reply, none expected_.

She snapped on a pair of nitrile gloves, grabbed a few tools, and sat on a metal stool between the woman’s –her patient’s-- legs.

There was a reason Molly did what she did- and _didn’t do_ what she _didn’t do_.

It all came back to these quiet _uninterrupted_ evenings.

**Author's Note:**

> visit our tumblr for more content concerning this kink (and others ^o^/)  
> https://www.tumblr.com/blog/whatareweidonteven


End file.
